Kupo
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa wakes up and finds her world changed. ReTi oneshot for Lilmisspeppy.


Kupo

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Lilmisspeppy on deviantart so enjoy. Please R&R.

The pink pom pom bobbed up and down before her half opened eyes. Tifa groaned and tossed around a bit more before opening her eyes fully. The pink pom pom was still there. She rubbed her eyes to banish this sleep addled annoyance away but it was still there. It was then that she felt a tiny weight on her head.

"Looks like you're finally up, kupo." Reno's voice said, a lot higher pitched than normal. Tifa turned to look at him. His red hair was done in it's usual ponytail and his scars still stood out on his cheek. What really got her attention was the red pom pom dangling from his forehead and his pointed ears, outlined with white fur.

"Reno what happened to you?" Tifa asked, her voice at an even higher pitch than her husband's.

"Nothing...are you okay Tifa?" Reno sat up then, the covers falling off his body and Tifa stared wide eyed. From the neck down he was a moogle, tiny wings flapping a little.

"You're a moogle, kupo! Wait why did I say kupo?!" Tifa remarked. She got out of bed then, and rushed towards the bathroom. Inside she found her full body mirror and stared in horror at her reflection.

Her hair was still dark brown and seemed as silky as ever while her face was also human. Her ears however were pointed just like Reno's and from the neck down she had the tiny but pudgy body of a moogle covered in white fur. Pawed hands clutched her little gut and gave it an experimental shake.

"This has to be a dream..." the bartender said aloud, pinching some fur on her arm. The pain answered her question. "How did this happen?"

"Babe, what's wrong?" Reno asked. Tifa looked at him and then back at her reflection.

"We're moogles, kupo! Last night we were humans!"

"Um...honey did you pull on your pom pom too hard?" One of his paws landed on her shoulder and he led her back to the bedroom. Looking around, Tifa saw that even though she was now a little taller than three feet, everything was fit as if she had always been that size. She saw the photograph on her bedside table that showed her as a moogle dressed in her wedding dress kissing Reno deep on the lips, her wings flapping in excitement.

Holding up a paw to her face, she saw her wedding ring on one of the three digits, exactly the same as the one Reno had slipped on her human hand two years ago.

"That was the happiest day of my life." Reno remarked, his voice cutting into Tifa's confused thoughts. She turned around and gave him a smile. Whatever form he was in, Reno was still her soul mate. Answers could be found later, for now she'd try to enjoy this new experience.

"It was wonderful Re...sorry for worrying you, I think it was just a bad dream." Tifa said, hugging her husband. His stomach gave a grumble then and the redhead blushed. "Someone's hungry I see." Tifa said, poking his growling tummy.

"Yeah, so let's go eat some breakfast hmm?" Tifa nodded. Reno quickly pulled on some jeans and a t shirt while Tifa walked into her closet, picking out a pair of black pants and a red tank top. When she was human these would barely fit a toddler but they were exactly her size. Once she was finished dressing she walked down the stairs to their kitchen where Reno had started cooking.

"Let me help Reno." Tifa said but he shook his head. So Tifa sat at the dining room table and waited. About half an hour later the table was groaning under the weight of all the plates on it. There were stacks of pancakes with butter and syrup dripping down in rivulets. Links of sausage surrounded strips of bacon and two huge jugs of orange juice and milk were placed beside that.

"Are we having company?" At his wife's question Reno shook his head.

"This is how much we always eat." He then served Tifa a stack of three pancakes and several strips of bacon along with a tall glass of milk. Tifa picked at the food with her fork but soon started eating with gusto, Reno right behind her. Once her plate was cleared Tifa was surprised to find that she wasn't even full. In fact her stomach rumbled loudly and she found herself grabbing two more stacks of pancakes and even more bacon and sausage.

After about an hour there was nothing left but syrup covered plates, napkins, and two empty jugs. Wiping her face, Tifa patted her belly.

"That was wonderful Reno, kupo."

"Glad you enjoyed it. So what do you want to do today?" Tifa thought about it and decided she'd like to explore this world she had found herself in.

"Can we go to the park?" Reno nodded and started to clear away the dishes, Tifa helping him. Once they got all cleaned up, the two left the house.

The spring wind blew gently through Tifa's furred ears and they twitched a little. She was flying in the air with Reno, their little bodies surprisingly easy to carry with their wings. Arriving at the park, they landed at the entrance. Tifa took Reno's hand and together they started walking.

As she walked beside her husband Tifa noticed the various creatures in the park. A pair of Marlboros were playing tag, their many eyes blinking in the sunlight. An Iron Giant was cleaning it's sword while two chocobos ran around the massive monster.

"Where are all the people?" Tifa found herself asking aloud.

"Tifa, you should know that humans are fairy tales. Didn't your mother ever tell you to go to bed or the nasty men and women would get you?"

"Yeah...silly me, I must have forgotten." Before she could ponder this newfound information further however a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Tifa, Reno, hey!" It was Cloud and his hair was as spiky as ever but as Tifa turned to him she saw his long chicken like legs ending in talons as they pumped up and down. His yellow feathers were pointing up along his back and his tail feathers were swishing side to side as he ran.

"Hey Cloud, how's the racing going?" Reno asked.

"Great, I won my last tournament, kweh!"

"So are you training now, kupo?" At Reno's question Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Just taking a stroll and enjoying the scenery, kupo." Tifa said.

"Do you want a ride?" Reno and Tifa looked at each other before looking back at Cloud.

"As long as you go slow, I don't want to fall off." Tifa remarked.

"Don't worry, I won't go top speed. Just try not to rustle my feathers too much, okay?" Reno and Tifa nodded and Cloud bent down. The two moogles hopped on and then they were off. Tifa held onto Cloud's neck while Reno held onto her. Trees and ponds streamed past them and Tifa was loving every moment of it.

After riding Cloud for half an hour, he stopped.

"Hey Spiky, give me all your Materia!" Tifa instantly recognized Yuffie's loud voice. Clad in brown robes with a green tail trailing along behind her, Yuffie was now a Tonberry.

"Yuffie, how are you, kupo?" Yuffie looked up and finally saw Tifa and Reno on Cloud's back.

"Hey you guys! I'm fine but Vincent's still being a stick in the mud. He won't help me get any new Materia."

"That's because you like to steal it." Vincent's cold voice cut in. He shuffled up beside Yuffie, his lips upturned into a small smile when he saw his friends. Like the young ninja Vincent Valentine had the robes and tail of a tonberry. His pale features were as youthful as ever and his eyes had that gleam in them whenever he was a little irritated by his girlfriend.

"I don't steal, I just borrow," Yuffie retorted. Vincent just sighed. "Don't make me doink you Vincent Valentine!"

"So what are you guys doing here?" Cloud asked, interrupting there little squabble before Yuffie pulled out her chef's knife.

"Just taking a walk," Yuffie replied. Tifa and Reno then got off Cloud and approached their friends.

"So what do you guys say to some lunch?"

"Typical Reno, always thinking with your stomach." Yuffie said, chuckling a little. "Well I am pretty hungry so let's go to Ifrit's."

"I can't guys, I have to train some more but I'll go some other day." Cloud said before waving goodbye to his friends, his feathered form soon out of sight.

Ifrit's turned out to be a diner and a pretty good one at that. Tifa had just dug into her fifth hamburger when there came a roar from the back of the kitchen. Ifrit himself soon came out, his clawed hands carrying a tray of orders.

"Number 45, order up!" The fire demon roared. But soon Tifa returned to her food and chatted with her friends and husband.

"Man Tifa where do you put all that?" Yuffie asked. The ninja then reached out a scaled finger and poked Tifa's round little tummy. "Never mind, I know where!"

"At least I have a healthy appetite, unlike some tonberries I know, kupo." Tifa shot back, grinning at Yuffie's bewildered expression.

"Guys, let's not fight now- Reno started to say but both Tifa and Yuffie glared at him and he dug into his fourth helping of steak.

"This means war," Yuffie stated, calling their waitress over. "Give me the never ending burger special." The waitress nodded and went to tell the chefs. "First couple to stop eating pays the bill."

"Alright, better get your money ready," Tifa said with a gleam in her eye. Vincent and Reno looked at each other.

"How do we get dragged into these situations?" Reno asked. Vincent only shrugged his shoulders.

The contest was over after the tenth burger. Vincent and Yuffie's robes were parted, green bellies taut and full.

"I guess tonberries really do have stomachs, kupo." Tifa commented. The two tonberries could only groan in reply.

After taking their leave of their full friends, Reno and Tifa spent the rest of the day visiting various areas of town, Tifa amazed at the variety of creatures coexisting among each other. And as night fell it found husband and wife entering the living room of their house.

"Thanks for a great day Reno," she said, kissing him deep on the lips. Along with the usual elation that Tifa always felt when she kissed her husband something else happened: her pom pom started glowing a deep pink along with Reno's which was glowing red.

Breaking apart, Tifa was about to ask what was happening when Reno suddenly returned the kiss and Tifa's questions died in her throat to be replaced with a moan. After their lips parted, Tifa could only reply in one way.

"Kupooo..." The barmaid murmured in her high pitched voice.

* * *

"Kupooo..." Tifa murmured in her sleep. Reno had to hold in his laughter as he listened to his sleeping wife. After a few moments her eyes opened.

"What's so funny, kupo?" She had noticed his grin.

"You just said kupo twice." Reno pointed out.

"Well yeah, we're moogles, it's what we say." Tifa replied. Then she noticed her hand which was entwined with his. It was human and not the paw she remembered having only moments before. Reno was about to ask his wife if she was okay before she hugged onto him, squeezing as tight as she dared to.

"I'm back!" Once she released her husband, he had a confused expression on his face. But soon it vanished as he realized something.

"The baby must be giving you some weird dreams, huh Teef?" Tifa looked down at her rounded stomach and then back to her husband.

"I'm not watching reruns of Mog the Snowman with you before we go to bed anymore." Tifa stated after several moments. Reno just chuckled and nodded his head. Tifa then leaned against Reno's muscled chest and placed a hand on her belly, Reno's joining a few seconds after that.

"Kupooo...." Tifa said with a sigh as her eyes closed once more. Although it had been a dream, Tifa could still remember exactly what it felt like to have fur and wings. And though she would never admit it to Reno, she wanted to have another just like it. Opening her eyes one last time, she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you Re...kupo..." she whispered. And together they fell asleep once more while the moon smiled down on the planet.


End file.
